Beautiful furry partner
by Creepy Little yugi
Summary: Jesse is a victim of the giants who took his mother and now he seeks revenge and after being betrayed once he continues his search for the giant when suddenly he meets a fox demon called jaden who is looking for something as well but won't tell his pack leader what! will jesse find out or will jaden remain a secret? this story is up for grab's!
1. Introduction

~introduction jesse's p.o.v.~

the land was so beautiful once... so beautiful... now its ruined. i want to find the damned men responsible for harming such beauty. but sadly i am stuck in this stupid safe hole with tons of people who complain and fight i just want to find my mother again and go back to sweet oblivion. but shes dead due to those damn giants storming our village. so i swore i'd get the damn giant back i remember he had a huge fire tattoo on his stomach so now i'm obsessed with finding those damned things. soon those monsters will find us i know cause the smells so strong in here but then it came to me... i can leave and fight for myself. so i was able to find away out and i saw the tarnished land that i once called home and i began to walk. soon i found more people who want to fight soon i had made my own little family if something happens to one of us the others swore to be right there for the other. but i have to move quickly or else we might be the giants next meal. we decided to take shelter and found some paint we then marked ourselves with the same mark to know we're a family i of coarse painted it on the others it was a tree with shut eyes but it was crying non of us were to clean it off so we could find each other. the very next day i found my group had left me i had thought we were a family but i was left a note that they didn't trust me as their leader. the next few days were me scavenging for food and after about a week i found all of them dead from starvation and i decided to leave them for the giants. so i left that area and found myself in the midst of a forest. there i fought with many creatures to survive and i learned some other things such as how to create my very own hide out so i found myself a place to stay and a place to store food. but one day where i was scavenging i found a wolf teen who had red painted swirls covering their body he had fox tail and ears so i knew he wasn't human automatically so when i approached he began to fight me and in the end i was dominant. and now i can't get the damned kid to leave me alone and when i shouted at him he told me i was his new pack leader and that he was mine to command and when i found out i decided to keep him i gave him clothes and food and he took them and sniffed them and i made a few... updates to the clothes so he felt comfortable. in the end right now i'm stuck in my hide out with the kid in my lap asleep so it is kind of awkward as you can guess. oh and my names jesse anderson and this is me and jadens story!

~end of introduction~

creepy: sorry if you were expecting more but i kinda just wanted to start it.  
jesse: finally a story about us.  
jaden: wait was i nude when jesse found me?  
creepy: *smirks evilly* aren't normal animals nude!  
jaden: *blush, gulp* mommy!  
jesse: not like its the first time!  
jaden: JESSE!  
creepy: well the next chapter will bee probably made soon or i'll forget about so...  
jaden: r&r please and don't forget to request things!  
jesse: also if anyone can make a pic of jaden as half fox nude and with swirls it would be cool!  
creepy: tha... JESSE YOU LITTLE!  
jesse:*runs and hides*  
creepy: see ya next time i gotta knock sense into pervy jesse!


	2. ch 1 little group

Creepy: i am sooooooo sorry XD i forgot the whole thing but now i am back with this i just hope i have the story well put out so sorry for forgetting i just have ton's of school which sucks! jesse: so much so that you forgot sense LAST YEAR!  
creepy:... jadens over there how about you to go fuck each other while i'm busy!  
jesse: ja...HEY!  
creepy: please continue! *staring at angry jesse*

~ch. 1 little group~

Jesse was staring at a wooden piece that he had been carving and it was in the shape of a fox. Jaden peeked over after wiggling into his jacket. "what?" jaden said confused why jesse was staring at a piece of...wood. "nothin' much just thinkin' you?" jaden thought. "well i was kinda hoping we'd search for food." he said and jesse nodded. "alright." he shoved the fox craft into his pocket and picked up his blades shoving them in their sheathes. "let's get going then." he said and jaden nodded tail floofing up a little. After walking a while jesse found a old restaurant and he snuck in and checked the food to see what was good and what was bad. "jesse?" jesse turned and jaden was pointing to a door where noise was coming from. jesse made a silence motion and jaden hid. when jesse peaked out he saw 2 reptilian male's attacking a kid who was hiding in a dumpster. "HELP!" a scratchy voice shouted and jesse brought out his weapons at the ready, jaden growled and the 2 turned and hissed at them. "let's go jaden!" jesse shouted and jaden nodded before they ran over and began to fight, jesse jumped over one of them as they slashed at him and he stabbed them in the back but got flung right into the wall next to the dumpster where a small kid with blueish green hair hid and his looked out at jesse their small glasses crooked.

jesse put his blades in front of him as the reptilian slashed faster at him cutting his cheek a small bit. "damn it!" jesse cursed and kicked it off before noticing jaden rip the head off the other, jesse chased after the reptile who was running but jaden stopped him with bloody hands before jesse sighed and let it go. "Thanks!" they turned to see the small kid who stood up smiling. "no problem!" jesse stated and jaden nodded as the kid ran over. "i'm syrus by the way!" he said and jesse shook his hand. "jesse and this is jaden!" he said and jaden nodded waving. "whoa is he..." jaden tilted his head as syrus stared. "a fox demon yes!" jesse said cleaning off his blades. "how'd you get him to join you?" he asked poking jadens arm a little causing jaden to move away giving syrus a look as in 'HEY nooooo~' "i heard you'd either defeat one and get it or bargain with it!" syrus said and jesse looked over. "i fought him." he said going back to his blade cleaning. "wow i heard very few people make it!" he said and jesse chuckled. "i found jaden by a pond so i guess i may of accidentally caught him while he was hungry!" he said and jaden nodded. "cool I've never met one before!"he said excited and jaden scratched the back of his head as jesse finished cleaning. "we should be leaving." he put his blades away for now and syrus blinked. "can i come?" he asked and jesse froze. "sorry kid but i'm going to be hunting giants!" he said and syrus crossed his arms pouting. "i'm 17 jerk and plus i can help i know a lot about things!" he said and jesse sighed. "really like what?" he asked and syrus walked over. "a giants weak spot is their heart." he said defiantly and began to explain the story that all giants put their hearts in a hidden place so they will not feel anything. "fine i guess i could keep you!" he said hands on his hips. "yes!" syrus cheered and jumped up and down. "but you'll need a weapon!" jesse said and syrus blinked. "i don't have any!" he said worried.

"we'll help you find something." jaden said and syrus smiled. "thanks!" he smiled and they walked around searching for food and a weapon. "found somethin'" jesse called and the other 2 ran over. "what is it?" syrus asked and jesse handed syrus 2 small axes. "thanks!" he said smiling only to blink as jesse picked him up and set him on his lap and removed his belt. "what are you...?" jesse replaced it with another belt that had ax holders and pockets for other stuff. "oh!" he said and put the axes on the sides. "better!" jesse said and set syrus down. "yup!" he said and they stared to search for more food and after they got enough they went to the hide out which was in the root's of a tree. "ya'll comin'?" he asked and syrus nodded nervous as he slipped under. "whoa!" he said as he started sliding down a loop-d-loop slide. "WHOA!" he cried and when he got to the end of it he fell on a mattress and bounced a little. "had a fun ride down?" jesse asked and syrus blinked. "how do you get out?" he said confused and jesse pointed to some stairs. "those stairs!" he said and syrus nodded in understanding. "by the way your room's over there for now!" he said and syrus turned to see a cave like structure in the wall. "okay!" he said confused. "jay usually sleeps next to me, or should i say on me at night!" he said looking over at jaden who was putting the food away. "cool!" syrus said and jesse smiled. "anyway how about you get fitted it i am going to my room area." jesse said and sat in a chair beginning to start another carving project.

~after a while~

jesse finished the figurine and looked at it to see a porcupine figure out of it. "hmmm..." he got and idea and carved a hole in one of the spikes big enough for string he put a string through the hole and tied it together. "hey sy!" syrus turned from the picture he was staring at and walked over. "yes?" jesse put the porcupine on syrus's neck and smiled. "thanks jesse!" he said smiling. "jay can you come here!" jaden's ears perked and he walked over and jesse puled out the wolf and put a string through it and put it on jadens neck. "thanks!" jaden said smiling. "you guy's are practically family now!" he said and the 2 smiled and hugged him. "jeez guy's!" he chuckled and they laughed too. "jesse." jesse turned to syrus who giggled. "you should make one for yourself!" he said and jesse blinked. "r...really?" he asked and he nodded. "but what animal would i be?" he asked and syrus began to think. "how about a dolphin." jaden said and jesse smiled. "sure!" he said and they watched as jesse began to carve out another wooden figure. When he was done he wore it and smiled at it. jaden had sent syrus to bed and sat up with jesse outside staring at the moon. "i guess we're a little group for now!" jaden said and jesse nodded smiling as jaden cuddled into him. "yeah... thanks jay." jesse said and leaned his head on jadens. "tonight's beautiful." jaden said. "yeah it is..." the moon shone brightly through the night as the clouds rolled around. "night jay!" jesse said. "night jesse." jaden said and they layed next to each other to sleep.

~end ch. 1~

creepy: YAY! *jumps around in utter happiness*  
jesse: so syrus joined!  
syrus: yes i did.  
creepy: YES A NEW VICTIM!... i mean character *blinks innocently*  
jaden: poor sy' you'll be torched just like us! *dramatic sigh*  
creepy: YES FEAR ME!... i mean you don't have to! *smiles innocently* jesse: creepy stop it your anything but innocent thus' the name creepy little yugi!  
creepy: hehehehe AHAHAHAHAHAHAH oh you bastered!  
jaden: R&R please and...  
syrus: comment if you want!  
jesse: you could also favorite it! creepy: or follow... it's possible ya know! *starts laughing*


End file.
